Essay 14
These were my original ideas for my essay assignments in my English A class in Fall 2013. Descriptive Essay: Mrs. Caywood *Working Title: The Happiest Face at Lincoln Kimberly Caywood's (nee George's) class is the happiest classroom at Lincoln Elementary School. There is always learning, laughter, and tons of associated smiles from students. Literary Analisis: The Soloist Compare and Contrast Essay: Dipper and Mabel Pines *Working Title: The Alpha Twin Point by Point Dipper and Mabel Pines come from the hit Disney cartoon "Gravity Falls", created by Alex Hirsch. Born and raised in Piedmont, California, their parents had sent the twins to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where they reside with their Great Uncle, or in their case Grunkle Stan Pines. Stan runs the world's most bizarre museum named the Mystery Shack. Nonetheless, Dipper and Mabel vary in terms of appearance, personality, and opinions. Given that they are half-identical twins, Dipper and Mabel are different in terms of appearance. Firstly, Dipper Pines wears a red shirt with greenish-gray shorts, complete with a pair of black sneakers, a navy vest, and the blue pine tree hat, which he received towards the end of "Tourist Trapped". In contrast to Dipper, Mabel's appearances vary per episode. For example, in "The Time Traveller's Pig", she wore pink sneakers and a flower hair clip, rather than her Mary Janes and headband. This makes Mabel the only character to wear a different outfit in every episode. The only similarity that Dipper and Mabel have is that they are almost the exact same height. This was proven in "Little Dipper", when Soos asks Mabel to reach the shelves, since "she was taller" (Hirsch). Dipper was always annoyed that Mabel is becoming the Alpha Twin, just because she was jealous that Dipper was always better than her in games, such as checkers. In retaliation, Mabel became the Alpha Twin, since she mentioned that she was taller than Dipper by 1 millimeter. Nextly, considering that they are polar opposites, their personalities are much different from one another. First off, Dipper is described as the boy who is "wise beyond his years" (http://en.wikipedia.org). Dipper proves himself to be more mature than his twin sister Mabel, and his friend Soos, who is an employee at the Mystery Shack. He does this to impress Wendy Corduroy. Ultimately, in one episode "Summerween", Dipper lies to Mabel, who eventually finds out about Dipper's rouse to go to Wendy's party. Early on the episode, Dipper was threatened by the Summerween Trickster to collect 500 pieces of candy, or else he would eat him, Mabel, and her friends. This hindered Dipper's chance to hit on Wendy. In a rare moment of maturity in "Dipper vs. Manliness", Dipper nearly cried when he was mistaken as a "not so manly man" (Hirsch). After breakfast at the diner, Dipper felt insecure about his masculinity. He broke down in tears, after he misinterpreted a woman's words of "a mailman" as "a male man". Towards the end of the episode, Dipper learns that being a man isn't about looks, it's about the decisions you make. In contrast to Dipper, Mabel is the face of the show, due to her ongoing personality and her smile, which also comes in handy, during Dipper's adventures. She is known for living in a world of fantasy and preteen novels (such as vampires), as she is finding true love, as shown in the episodes "Tourist Trapped" and "The Deep End", the latter where she finally kisses a merman, who lived in the Gravity Falls Pool. Whenever Mabel gets rivaled by Pacifica, her feelings get hurt on many occasions. Aside from getting angry or upset on some occasions, Mabel eventually learns that people have their good days and bad days. Surprisingly, each twin have their own opinions. In a future episode of Gravity Falls, as confirmed by Alex Hirsch, Dipper listens to an R&B Sensation named "The Bad First Impressions", which is a knock-off of "They Might Be Giants". In the episode "Summerween", Dipper wants to be like the mature people. In said episode, Dipper reconsiders going trick-or-treating, after Wendy says that "it is for kids" (Hirsch). When Wendy tells Dipper about Tambry's party, he gets excited that he wants to go with Wendy and Robbie, who has been a rival for Wendy's affection since "The Time Traveller's Pig", to the party. However, when the Summerween Trickster comes to the door, and threatens Dipper that "he is going to eat him, along with his sister and her friends", Dipper reconsiders going trick-or-treating at the last minute to save himself. In the end, Wendy tells Dipper that the party was lame, since Robbie went home sick "due to eating a lollipop stick first". On Mabel's side, Subject by Subject Dipper and Mabel Pines come from the hit Disney cartoon "Gravity Falls", created by Alex Hirsch. Born and raised in Piedmont, California, their parents had sent the twins to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where they reside with their Great Uncle, or in their case Grunkle Stan Pines. Stan runs the world's most bizarre museum named the Mystery Shack. Nonetheless, Dipper and Mabel vary in terms of appearance, personality, and opinions. Persuasive Essay: Join the Honors Society